pokemonredblueversionsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Hi Sarah there is a problem with my top 10 list and every time I change it when I go on the recent wiki activity one of the things "I did" was make a page called Top 10 list/ufhjdkgkbfoit & I did not make that & when I delete it one of the names are deleted and how can I stop this?? Aquatic Wartortle 12:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, I just did a test and it worked alright. Can you create another list and see if you still have a problem? Sorry for this! Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Removing Categories? & Infoboxes Sorry to bother you again but how do you remove categories from pages?? And when I use an "Infobox" template I put the name of the file but nothing shows up so I use image width & when I put the image width of the picture it does not come out right so how do I fix that?? Aquatic Wartortle 11:50, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature?? Sorry for bothering you again but what is the signature code to make a signature look like his signature, the one that says CoolPikachu??: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/User_talk:CoolPikachu!#Userspace : Hi, No problem! Next to the category name there should be a little "x" that will let you remove the category. Can you show me an example of the infobox problem? This will help me determine the problem. I would ask coolpikachu what he used. Happy editing, Sarah (help forum | blog) 00:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : : I did not see an "x" & look on the test page to see what I mean. And how do you change the color of info boxes?? Aquatic Wartortle 12:17, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: Sorry - I meant to say you need to be in edit mode to see the "x". Click edit there, then scroll down to the category section, and they will have it. You can change the color of the infobox my editing it on the Template:Infobox page. At the top it lists the background colors - you change those. You can see your color options . Happy editing! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:05, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :: :: I do not see a background colors option. Can you give me a screenshot of it?? Aquatic Wartortle 12:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: So if you hit edit on the Template:Infobox page, the edit window will load, on the second line you will see "colspan="2" style="background-color:#3366CC;" The "#3366CC" is the color. You can change that to be a color that you like. Just pick out a color on the , copy over the "Hex code" and put it in that place. Let me know if you need more help! Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:22, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :::: :::: :::: Thanks but I noticed if I change the color of the infobox it will change all the other infoboxes into that color so is there a way to prevent this?? Aquatic Wartortle 02:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: Hi, yes if you change the template page it will change the template wherever it appears. Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:47, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::: ::::: Hi Sarah what is the code for the infobox that this page: http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Squirtle_(Pokémon) used?? Aquatic Wartortle 19:40, May 26, 2011 (UTC) :::::: That is not a Wikia wiki - so I can't really help you there. Might be best to ask the users there. Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:22, May 26, 2011 (UTC)